Life with the Harts
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Two regular girls are at home one day and suddenly when the lightining strikes they are thrown into the crazy world of a southern dysfunctional family and are thrown into some very awkward situations, can they make it out before they're trapped forever?
1. Chapter 1

OK, This idea popped into my mind, so might as well get at least a chapter started, a little story info to help ease this along. 

Story Summary: Two cousins are at home one rainy night and they turn on the TV and Reba is on and when Ash goes to turn up the volume, lightning strikes the TV and the two are thrown into the world of the dysfunctional southern family and they need to find a way out, and Ashton and Tia must find a way to get out before it's too late.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

"Tia, it's stormin' out there!" Ashton yelled from another room. "So? Let's watch some tv." Tia, her 15 year old cousin said. "Fine, but be careful, if it starts lightning, turn the TV off." Ashton, the 14 year old blond said. "OK." Tia replied turning on the TV.

Thunderous applause scared the two girls and they jumped at how loud the TV was. "Turn it down!" Ashton yelled.

"OK, sorry, why is it so loud?" Tia asked turning the volume down.

"Maybe Grandma was watching the TV earlier, how should I know?" Ash asked as she plopped down on the couch next to her cousin.

"Hey, isn't that Reba?" Tia asked pointing the remote at the redhead on the commercial.

"Yeah, her show's on next." Ash replied.

"Yeah, I can see that and I also see thunderstorm warning flashing on the screen." Tia pointed out.

"Well no warning that we need eh?" Ash said rolling her eyes at how stupid the weather alert system thought people could be.

"Hey Ash, your remote's not working." Tia said beating on the black plastic. "Ugh, well we'll just have to get up and turn the TV up won't we?" Ash said.

"I don't wanna do it." Tia said staring her cousin down. Ash rolled her eyes. "  
We'll both turn it up OK?" Ash suggested.

"Fine." Tia said as she and her cousin got up. Ash and Tia reached for the TV when lighting crashed and then they heard a loud rumble and the house began to shake.

"What's going on!?" Tia yelled trying to get on the floor. "Earthquake!" Ash yelled as a first resort. "

There's a problem with that! We live in Georgia!" Tia screamed before both of them blacked out.

"Oh my God." Ash said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Wait a sec, my carpet has never been this comfortable." She said as she felt around.

"The couch isn't this nice either." Tia added. Ash about jumped out of her skin when she realized..

"THIS ISN'T MY HOUSE!" Ash yelled hopping up quickly and looking around.

"I know! It looks like... oh no." Tia said abruptly.

"Oh no what?" Ash asked looking around at the unfamiliar room still.

"Do you remember the last thing we did?" Tia asked turning her cousin's face towards her.

"Uh hoo." Was all Ash could get out of her mouth because Tia had clenched her hands around her cheeks and wouldn't let her say a word.

"Sorry, but anyway do you remember us doing something?" Tia asked nodding as she saw the look on her face.

"Well it couldn't happen, if we were in the TV, Reba's gonna come bustin' in that door any second.

The doorknob turned and talking was heard outside. "Hide!" The two frightened teens yelled at one time and nearly ran into each other trying to find a spot to hide.

"So mom, the doctor said you need to rest more?" Cheyenne asked as she and Reba walked inside.

Ash looked from behind the counter that she had literally flown over and saw a familiar blond named Cheyenne look her way. Ash let out a quick gasp and shot right back down

. "Mom, I think someone is over there." Cheyenne whispered, but Ash could still here them.

"Cheyenne, I think you're seein' things." Reba said.

"I'm not sure, I'm gonna go check." Cheyenne said and her high heels were clicking on the hardwood floor as Ash had to think of a way to get away quickly and then an idea popped into her mind, fly right back over the counter.

"1,2,3!" Ash counted quickly to herself as she sprung up and flew over the table and she fell and didn't land as well as she thought and she slammed right into Reba, sending her to the floor.

"Oh shi..." Was all Ash got out of her moth before she heard two different screams coming from upstairs, one was Tia, the other was, if Ash remember correctly, the man she just couldn't stand, Brock.

Tia came flying down the stairs and she tripped on her way down and fell onto the floor. Reba and Cheyenne screamed and so did Ash and Tia, who were just as terrified as everyone else.

"OK what are you two doing in my house?!" Reba demanded.

"We, we, we are.." Tia stuttered as she got up. "Friends, from Georgia." Ash finished the sentence for her as she got up off the floor and cracked her back.

"Charming." Cheyenne said.

"I find myself rather amusing, yes." Ash said taking offense to what she had just said.

Reba got up and put her hand on her chest and felt the fast beat of her heart. "I think you about blew my heart out of my chest." Reba laughed.

"Sorry about that Mrs. Hart, but we sorta just fell into this place." Tia said trying not to laugh at her own joke.

"Good one Tia." Ash said sarcastically.

"So your names are Ash and Tia?" Reba asked.

"Actually it's Ashton, but I go by Ash, so sup?" Ash said extending out her hand.

Reba glanced at the girl's hand and shook her hand.

"We call her Brock sometimes, she gets mad when we do it's funny!" Tia shot in out of no where.

"Did someone say my name?" Brock asked walking downstairs.

Ash let a low growl out of her mouth. She really hated this guy. He acted like he was gay all the time because he was way too much into his appearance.

"Easy there Brocky." Tia whispered.

Ash's eyes went from blue to green in under two seconds, she was not thrilled.

"Zip your mouth or you're dead!" Ash said a little to loudly. She immediately clamped her mouth shut.

"Are you OK?" Reba asked putting her hand on Ash's forehead.

Ash took her hand and shoved it off her face, she hated being touched on her face.

"Do not touch me." Ash said coldly giving her an evil glare.

"Gosh all I was trying to do was help." Reba said sadly.

"Hey don't be mean to her." Brock said putting his hands on her shoulders and Reba put her head on his shoulder and started crying.

"Oh yeah and I'm supposed to be afraid of you, ya orange manatee?" Ash asked.

"I am not orange!" Brock yelled.

"You are so! If you stand next to the door, you can't see your body anymore!" Ash shot back pointing at the door.

"You said you were friends, but you're mean." Brock said.

"OK enough!" Tia screamed.

Tia knew very well that she was going to have to keep Ash and Brock separated, Reba had to stop crying, but their was one person missing, Van. Tia decided this day was gonna get more intersting as it progressed on.

_"Oh what fun."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

OK this story is dedicated to Jenna, my inspiration for one of the characters, and no I am not trying to make fun of anyone, you all know how much I love this show! And don't worry, Haunted is coming along and Words I couldn't say! Till next time!

Ashton


	2. Chapter 2

"Ash go sit down, before you make someone else feel worse." Tia said hitting her cousin's arm. 

"Fine!" Ash snorted sitting on the couch crossing her arms and sticking her lip out.

"You hold that lip out anymore you'll trip over it." Tia smiled.

"Blow it out your ear ok?" Ash asked turning her head away from Tia.

Tia looked over at Brock and Reba, who were trying so hard not to laugh.

Ash shot them both evil glances and kept staring at them until her eye began to twitch.

"Enough." Tia hissed. Ash shot her a dirty look and finally relaxed.

"OK now I believe apologies are in order," Tia started "ok Ash, you go first." Tia said giving her attention to her cousin.

Ash's mouth hung open. She was the one who always was the apology, not the apologizer.

"You can forget that!" Ash shouted jumping to her feet.

"She has a bit of a temper." Brock commented.

"You wanna go at it again old man?!" Ash yelled about to jump him.

"I am not old!" Brock yelled.

"Well you are 50." Reba said.

"Shut up!" Brock said to her.

"Don't tell her to shut up she's telling the truth!" Ash yelled.

"Who are you tell me what to do?" Brock asked.

"Oh that does it!" Ash said. She jumped at Brock and he fell to the floor.

Tia shut her eyes and put her hand on her forehead, this was not going at all how'd she'd planned.

Ash and Brock continued to fight on the floor until a loud whistle made them both freeze.

Ash punched Brock in the face while the two stared at Reba who's face was now red and hot from crying.

"Ok you two kids, go sit down and be nice to each other, or so help me God I will put you both in the ground do you understand!?" Reba screamed.

Ash got up first and kicked Brock in the stomach as she walked over to the chair and sat down.

Brock sat on the other side of the room rubbing his head and covering his eye with his hand. The only person who had beaten him up was Reba, and that was when they were little.

"OK now you two talk it out, I'll be right back, Tia, Cheyenne come with me." Reba said grabbing Tia's shirt and Cheyenne's and tugging them the short distance to the kitchen.

"Ok why do those two hate the fire out of each other?" Reba asked.

"Well Ash thinks Brock is C7 a y, and that's pretty much it." Tia said.

"C7 a y?" Cheyenne asked. "What does that mean?" Cheyenne finished.

"It means gay." Tia replied.

"Ohhh I get it." Cheyenne said thinking about it for a minute.

"Yeaaah." Tia said. She really was a dumb blond.

"Ok, she thinks Brock is gay, and he must hate her for something she's done in the past I guess." Reba said.

"Well, they've never really met until now, and I hadn't met him either, until my blinding encounter." Tia shuddered.

"Oh you wanna get your ace whipped again?!" All of them heard from the other room.

"Oh boy." Tia said under her breath as she looked around the corner.

Ash was about to jump up from the chair again, she could tell.

"Reba go do something!" Tia yelled.

"What do you want me to do?" Reba asked looking at the scene and picturing what was going to happen.

"I'll do it." Cheyenne said as she walked out the opening.

Ash was trying not to growl when Cheyenne put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know what, let's me and you go do something." Cheyenne said.

"Do it before she kills me!" Brock retorted.

Cheyenne looked at him and raised her eyebrows as if to say "Don't worry I will."

"Where do you wanna go?" Ash asked.

"How about we go singing, after all I am a pro." Cheyenne said smiling at her comment.

"No! I mean, how about I just sing, because I am a little more pro then you." Ash said quickly.

"Ok well you're going to have to prove it." Cheyenne said nicely as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

"Oh don't worry, my dog howls better then her." Ash said as she followed her out.

"So Tia, where did you say you were from?" Reba asked she was setting the table then suddenly Barbra Jean came busting in the door.

"Hey Reba!" She said chipperly.

"Oh crap." Tia muttered. If there was another person Ash hated more then Brock, it had to be Barbra Jean.

"Hey BJ." Reba said winking at Tia.

"Well who is your little friend?" Barbra Jean asked.

"Name's Tia and you're BJ." Tia said folding her arms across her chest.

"Wow we got a little psychic huh Reba?" Barbra Jean smiled.

"No, I just w... am well known to this family?" Tia shrugged her shoulders at how dumb that sounded, but she didn't care, if she had said "Oh I watch this show all the time." She would've been in trouble.

"Ok." Reba replied a little more confused then before.

A few hours later, Reba, Brock, and Tia were sitting in the living room, when Van and Cheyenne walked in the door with surprised looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Tia asked.

Van kinda made a gasping noise with his mouth and had to hang onto the coatrack to keep from falling and Cheyenne just kept standing there with her mouth open.

"What is it? Speak!" Reba said.

"She...is...awsome." Van gasped sounding like a girl.

"Who? Cheyenne?" Brock asked.

"No, her." Cheyenne said pointing to Ash as she walked in the door.

Brock let out a shrill scream and ran through the kitchen and out the backdoor.

"I love myself." Ash laughed as she sat down on the armrest of the couch.

"Why do you treat him that way?" Tia asked.

"Because it's rather funny and it's so easy." Ash replied.

"I like your answer." Tia said sarcastically.

"Yeah it was a good answer was it not?" Ash asked smirking.

"Ash, what did you do to these two that made them come in here like the just got back from the embalming ward?" Reba asked.

"Mom, she is a singer, like really good, like amazing." Cheyenne finally said.

"Really? What did you do?" Reba asked.

"Hey! Ashton The Fox, can I talk to you for a quick second?" Tia said pulling at her shirt.

"Yeah, brb." Ash said.

"Brb? what's that mean Van?" Reba asked.

"Idk." van answered back.

As Van and Reba continued to argue, well Van text talked and Reba would ask what it meant, Tia and Ash were trying to think of a way out of this psychotic world.

* * *

No, I am not trying to say I am a good singer, but it just kinda fit in and besides I only wrote the first part, a friend of mine took over and did ok. Thanks!

Love,

Ash


End file.
